<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sounds like sweet talk by bigbadw0lf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083054">sounds like sweet talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf'>bigbadw0lf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Day 5: Dirty Talk, Day 7: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, HQ Thirstmas 2020, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, They try to spice it up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/pseuds/bigbadw0lf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Well…?’’ Hajime’s eyebrows went almost up to his hairline. His mouth had gone dry all of a sudden.</p>
  <p>Might as well bite the bullet now, Tooru thought.</p>
</blockquote>Or: Tooru wonders if Hajime’s eloquence with words could translate to the bedroom. Naturally, it goes... strangely.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HQ Thirstmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sounds like sweet talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>HQ Thirstmas 2020. Day 5: DIRTY TALK | Day 7: Body Worship.</strong>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>This is my second time writing full-on, E-rated smut... (Be gentle with my poor heart, please!)<p>💌Thanks to my amazing friends and betas <a href="https://twitter.com/amiicee_lokei">Amii</a>/<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei">ao3</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/lokurochan">Loh</a>/<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMournerNoFunerals93/">ao3</a> for helping me and encouraging me! ILYSM BBS😍</p><p>And thanks to Pinch for the title idea😍 </p><p>
  <strong>Title from Sweet Talk by Saint Motel.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru’s calves were burning. He was tired and longing to come home after a long day at practice.</p><p>That day, practice had been particularly grudging and hard. Since the Olympics were near, their training that usually ran until 4 PM now finished right past 7 PM.</p><p>Tooru got out of the Club Atlético San Juan facility and strode through the streets encapsulated by tall, tall trees, with the sun setting above him and the breeze already chilling against his nape. His hands were neatly tucked into his blue jacket’s pockets.</p><p>His bones were high-strung and aching. Despite being a professional athlete, the way he had been running and jumping non-stop that day, with little breaks in between, was starting to catch up to him at the end of the day. The muscles on his thighs burned and his arms felt strained, lead-like heavy.</p><p>It was reasonable, though, to train so hard, so extensively, especially now. Everyone on the team wanted to pull the best from each other, to push towards the best versions of themselves, to make sure a favorable outcome would be waiting for them at the end of the tournament.</p><p>Of course, the starting setter would provide.</p><p>Just less than two weeks until the Tokyo 2021 Olympics officially started and Tooru felt elated. He was practically buzzing underneath his skin, at the prospect of—finally—coming to the stage of his dreams, just one more step towards victory, towards everything he had ever wanted being on the palm of his hand.</p><p>Volleyball had always been one of his greatest loves, secure, aching, and <em> his—n</em>ot that he had many loves, mind you, but it ranked pretty high up on his list, next to Hajime himself. And now, being so tantalizingly close to the Olympics stage? He could taste the sweat and tears of victory on the tip of his tongue already.</p><p>That was why he pushed himself to do his best through these past few days, driving himself to more excruciating training where his muscles burned and his skin blazed.</p><p>Tooru would be damned if he returned to his new home, the one that had welcomed him with open arms when he was so doubtful of himself, that gave him a place to thrive and belong, without at least one medal around his and his team’s necks.</p><p>Still, he was tired. His muscles were pulled taut; he would need to get a warm bath, soak in the water as soon as he got home. He would find something to dissolve off the stress and the ache seeping into his bones and crawling down his spine.</p><p>Craning his neck to the side, he entered the apartment. He said, <em> “Buenas noches, Don Luis,” </em> to the receptionist, throwing his infamous grin. Don Luis threw him a smile back.</p><p>Tooru went up the elevator with his keys in his hand already. He hummed all the way up and took a mirror picture on the elevator’s walls, typed in a quick message that said, “I’m home,” and hit send.</p><p>He quickly tucked his cell phone inside his pocket again, humming the tune of a Soda Stereo song as the elevator went up.</p><p>Naturally, as soon as he arrived at his floor, Tooru was already feeling particularly tired and tense. He shoved his way into the hallway once the doors hinged up, thinking that he couldn’t wait to take a shower and call Hajime afterward to help him unwind.</p><p>Before entering his house, he did one quick pitstop into his neighbor’s doorstep. He knocked on it with three quick raps against the door and soon enough, Laura—a kind woman and friend who took care of his and Hajime’s cat, Gojira, when they weren’t home—opened the door with their cat lax in her arms.</p><p>She smiled at him, toothy and vibrant, but then she frowned once she noticed his worn-down expression.</p><p>“Toto, bebé,” her lips pulled into a thin line and she touched his shoulder, “¿Estás bien, mijito?’’ <em> ‘Are you okay?’ </em> She reminded him of his mother when she would worry over him.</p><p>“Sí,” Tooru said, nodding at her, “Solo un poquito estresado porque Hajime no está acá.”<em> ‘A bit stressed because Hajime isn’t here,’ </em> he responded truthfully. He wouldn’t burden her, but he wouldn’t lie either. </p><p>“Oh, Totito,” she patted his shoulder, giving him a soft smile, “Lo verás pronto. Aguantá.”<em> ‘You’ll see him soon. Hold.’ </em> Yes, he would see him soon, he realized. The fact he would soon bask into his warmth kept him going and he smiled at Laura, sunbright.</p><p>“Sí, lo veré pronto, ¿verdad? Falta poquito.’’ <em> ‘Yes, I’ll see him soon, right? Just a few more days’. </em>He hummed, his grin went from ear to ear. “¡Gracias por cuidar a Goji, Laurita!’’ ‘Thanks for taking care of Goji’. They will need to send her a gift for always watching their precious cat. </p><p>Stepping forward, Laura put Goji into his arms and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and a pat on his shoulder before turning around. “Mandále saludos a Haji, ya?’’<em> ‘Say hi to Haji for me, okay?’ </em>Once Tooru nodded, she went inside her house.</p><p>Tooru smiled, and hummed on his way to his own door, petting Goji on the head with his nail.</p><p>He shoved his way inside his house with one shoulder, since one of his hands fumbled with the key and the other was full of Goji.</p><p>Inside, his house was fairly quiet. A pin could drop and it would probably resonate through the apartment. There wasn’t the smell of a sizzling pan with mushrooms, the humming of a Spanish song’s rhythm, or Hajime’s comforting smell of sandalwood that he had learned a long time ago to associate with home.</p><p>“It feels strange, doesn’t it, Goji?’’ he said to his cat, scratching behind his ear and then over his nose, “Without Hajime here.’’</p><p>Goji meowed at him and licked his hand, the sharp little spikes of her tongue rubbing against his palm. Tooru sighed, nuzzling his palm against Goji’s pink, wet nose and moving further inside the house. The cat started purring, still nuzzling, and cradled between his arms.</p><p>“Yes, it does, uh?’’ he sighed, “So lonely without our Iwa-chan. Doesn’t feel like home at all.’’ He sighed, feeling his shoulders straining underneath his shirt.</p><p>A meow resonated around the house again. Goji was looking up at him expectantly.</p><p>She was well behaved, and he loved her dearly; when Tooru had found her in an empty box outside of CA San Juan’s training facility, it was dark and her yellow eyes shone brightly. Tooru hadn’t had the heart leave her outside, so he took her home.</p><p>Hajime had been surprised at first, but Tooru’s puppy eyes did a good job at persuading him. Tooru had had to give in, so in the end, the decision of naming the cat was fully on him.</p><p>Of course, it had ended up being Godzilla.</p><p>Tooru rolled his eyes at the memory and moved around the kitchen, opening up the drawers and closing them when he didn’t find the things Goji wanted.</p><p>Whoops. He didn’t remember where Hajime had left the cat treats.</p><p>“I’m a bit tired now, Goji. Daddy’s stressed,” Tooru sighed, moving around and picking up and down different silverware, searching for the box that was nowhere to be found. “We’re going to play not too long today, okay? Daddy needs to see our Iwa-chan now. I’m drained.”</p><p>Goji was content with being allowed to continue licking his palm.</p><p>After some minutes of moving random kitchen items, Tooru finally found the box of salmon treats underneath the counter, closed and inside a glass jar. He cheered victoriously and picked two from inside.</p><p>Goji purred and munched on it as soon as Tooru offered it to her. She chewed it down quickly; after all, they were her favorite flavor, Tooru mused.</p><p>Tooru closed the cabinets and moved to the living room, putting Goji lightly on top of the couch. </p><p>He went back to the kitchen and picked up some food Hajime had left frozen in the fridge. Since Tooru hadn’t had much time to cook lately—especially now, being so busy training most of the time—the day Hajime left for Japan, he had made plates for the time he wouldn’t be with him. Whenever he was in Argentina, in their home—basically whenever it was off-season—Hajime cooked for both of them, and Tooru took care of cleaning up.</p><p>Good times, those were. He felt a phantom voice in his mind that sounded much like Hajime that said, <em> “Quit being so dramatic. Jesus.” </em></p><p>Once he put the food in the oven to heat, Tooru moved absentmindedly towards the fridge and stood in front of the door, staring at the note pulled up with a magnet. A soft smile took over his face as he read it.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Please take care, idiot. See you soon. &lt;3</em> </b>
</p><p>Tooru sighed. The little handwritten heart symbol made his own clench. When had he become so soft? Domestic life had never been quite his thing; he had literally flown from his home country to another entirely different continent, with abysmally different traditions, and made a new place his own. Yet, nowadays, he basked in the comfort his life with Hajime gave him, warm and reassuring, and so utterly familiar.</p><p>Now, though, even if Hajime had only been gone for one week, he felt homesick for the home he had built in him, for his warmth and his comforting smell.</p><p>A ping coming from the oven took him out of his musings.</p><p>He got the food out and ate fairly quickly, his free hand moving a stick with a ball of wool to the side for Goji. His cat tried picking it up with her little paws and fierce claws, and Tooru giggled whenever she caught it.</p><p>He sighed. <em> If only Hajime was here now </em> … He finished munching his <em> ceviche </em> and playing with Goji with a weight burdening his heart.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After making sure Goji was cuddled up on his bed, he showered. Although the water served to soak into his muscles and help him relax a little, he still felt pretty wound up, no doubt by the amalgamation of anticipation simmering in his bones and the fact Hajime wasn’t with him yet.</p><p>Since most of his tournaments happened in a different season than Japan’s, Hajime was usually with him the weeks before he had to play. Since Tooru was prone to get stressed and wound up, they spent some time relieving stress in bed, in really, really fun ways.</p><p>Tooru sighed. He loved how Hajime’s mouth on his skin could turn him into a puddle, and his cock inside him could shut off even the most anxious of thoughts. They would often only get out of bed to get food and shower, or when Tooru had to go training. Then, when he returned to their house, Hajime immediately dragged him to the shower and fucked him against wet tiles, low pants and moans against his ear and fingers shoved inside his wet mouth.</p><p>It helped him unwind perfectly, then. Always did.</p><p>But now, Hajime’s own team also had a tournament, which clashed horribly with his plans to forget his stress with a good dicking down. He frowned, closing the bathroom door and moving to the room to go call Hajime. After debating dressing up or not, he decided on the off-chance Hajime wasn’t in the mood to towel himself off and slip into his pajamas.</p><p>Humming, he turned on his computer and quickly logged on to Skype. Checking the clock on his bedside table, he realized it was 10 AM in Japan. Since Hajime didn’t have to get to the National Team’s training facility until 1 PM, it was perfect for him.</p><p>His intention was clear before hitting dial on Hajime’s contact. Since he wasn’t one to beat around the bush—especially now—when Hajime’s face and his broad, delicious shoulders loaded on his screen after no more than 3 rings, still in his pajamas and slightly sleep-rumpled, looking so beautiful and handsome and <em> so far away, </em> Tooru went straight for the kill.</p><p>“Are you alone now?’’ His voice had no inflection to it, but his eyes shone brightly, very uncharacteristic of him. Other than that slight glint, nothing betrayed his intentions—if the someone currently seeing his expressionless face didn’t know him for a lifetime, of course.</p><p>Wide-eyed, Hajime blinked at him owlishly through the screen, no doubt feeling slightly sleepy now. Once he processed his words, he rolled his eyes. “Good night to you too. I’m good, thanks for asking.’’ He smiled softly despite himself, very much accustomed to Tooru’s antics.</p><p>Tooru rolled his eyes. Well, only to please Hajime… he would relent. “Hi, Iwa-chan. I missed you. I’m glad you’re good. I’m <em> stressed</em>,’’ he hissed, pouting. Hajime’s mouth opened to reply, but he was halted by Tooru clarifying, in a low tone, “I really, <em> really </em> miss you right now.’’ His voice fell into a dangerous tilt as he stared straight into the camera, looking worn-out, eyes <em> shining.</em></p><p>Hajime gulped, then he tried to dissimulate it by clearing his throat. “Tooru… It’s like 10 AM here.’’ Despite his words, Hajime leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms and looking at him with a barrel-like frown.</p><p>“According to my calculations,” Tooru put his hand underneath his chin, a mischievous smirk on his face, “you’re supposed to get out of home at 12, right?’’</p><p>“Yes…’’ Hajime’s eyebrows went almost up to his hairline, then his gaze seemed to focus on Tooru’s slumped shoulders. “But, are you sure? You look really tired.’’</p><p>As flattered as he was by Hajime’s concern, Tooru wasn’t in the mood to get questioned or wait any longer; he had decided before even calling that he would go the devious way. So, he decided to change tactics. “Hajime, I haven’t seen you in so long. I’m so stressed today,’’ he whined, dragging his hand over the plane of his stomach. Hajime’s gaze followed the motion. “Also, what better way to start the morning than with a boyfriend-provided orgasm? You unwind me so good.’’ The seductive, low tone he had taken broke by the wiggle of his eyebrows.</p><p>Hajime chuckled, lowly in his throat, and bit his lip, thinking for a moment. Tooru craned his neck to the side, pouting and wondering if he would have to look for a release himself.</p><p>“Okay,” Hajime answered, voice soft. Immediately, he took off his shirt by the neck and threw it to the side. God, Tooru was so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend. His lips curled into a smile and when he whistled at the sight, Hajime rolled his eyes. Leaning onto his chair, Hajime’s eyebrow arched in defiance. “Well? Weren’t you so eager to do this?’’</p><p>Tooru cleared his throat. Not one to let Hajime one-up him, he stood up and moved slightly away from the laptop so all his body would be in the camera’s angle. He stood and took off his shirt by the side, pulling it up deliberately slowly, wiggling his eyebrows at Hajime’s frown once it came off his chest.</p><p>“C’mon, Iwa-chan.’’ Tooru grinned. His fingers pushed down on the waistband of his pants, slowly, so slowly, and his cock sprung free, hard and with pre-come at the tip. “Give me a bit of love here, uh?’’</p><p>Hajime cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his pants. Tooru smirked.</p><p>At the mischief in his eyes, Hajime’s eyebrow arched. “I got you something before leaving,’’ he hummed nonchalantly in lieu of an answer, his eyes zeroed in on Tooru’s already leaking cock, “It’s in our drawer.”</p><p>Tooru’s lips parted slightly and he stared at Hajime’s growing amusement dead-on. The crinkles around his eyes, though, only made his mouth run dry.</p><p>He hesitated a bit, but ultimately he moved from the chair and went to reach for the drawer.</p><p>Inside, a blue bottle of lube. Next to it, tucked neatly into a gift wrapping, a box. With quick, nimble fingers, he grabbed the bottle and unwrapped the present by tearing into the paper’s seams.</p><p>Once he removed all, he had a transparent box with a wide, thick looking dildo inside. His eyelids drooped shut for a minute once he noticed it wasn’t just any dildo, but a customized one.</p><p>Of Hajime’s own cock.</p><p>It was… realistic. Very much realistic. From the toned skin-like tone, to the perfect weight, to the—he sighed—nice width of the girth. He could confirm it was very realistic; Tooru himself was very well-acquainted with Hajime’s cock, from the numerous times he had his greedy fingers around it, having sucked on it until it slid down his throat, and from all the times he had it inside him, hitting his sweet spot just <em> right</em>.</p><p>He touched around the fake-Hajime shaft and a rumble of appreciation came off his chest upon noticing a very similar nice, long vein on the underside that he loved to latch his lips onto.</p><p>His head snapped towards Hajime, who was smirking at him through the screen.</p><p>“It’s a dick.’’ Tooru blinked, fake-dick held tightly between his hands. He took in a deep breath. “It’s… your dick.’’</p><p><em> Well, yes. And the sky was blue. </em> Tooru grimaced.</p><p>Hajime chuckled. “Yes, it is.”</p><p>“Hmm,’’ Tooru hummed, grabbing it by the shaft between his hands, “And people say I’m the egocentric one. They don’t know how cocky my Iwa-chan is.’’ He threw a smirk at Hajime.</p><p>“Just thought about it, since I know you usually unwind best closer to tournaments when I fuck you.’’ Tooru looked at him, mouth agape as if trying to retort; it was true but… he hadn’t known Hajime was well-aware of that. “I don’t mind. I enjoy it when that happens but I knew you would miss me, so...’’</p><p>Tooru felt tears wedging up in his eyes. <em> Why did this make him feel emotional? </em>Yes, Hajime had told him some very reassuring words, but also they were accompanied by a gift in the form of his fake dick.</p><p>“Thank you, Iwa-chan.’’ He jutted his lip out in a pout. “Practice was so intense today. I was wishing through it that you were waiting for me here.”</p><p>Humming underneath his breath, Hajime unlaced his pants and nodded. “I can guide you through it, if you want me to.”</p><p>Tooru’s breath hitched in his throat and a flush went up his neck towards his cheeks. His pupils suddenly became blown wide at the thought of Hajime helping him through it, of hearing his voice bringing him closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>Not one to waste opportunities, especially now that Hajime was keen on indulging him, he said, “Okay. Guide me.” He moved backwards to the bedsheet with his gaze fixed on Hajime.</p><p>At that moment, it was like there was no one but them.</p><p>With the lube and dildo in his hand, Tooru maneuvered the laptop camera in his direction, in a way that would showcase the whole bed through what was about to happen.</p><p>Hajime’s gaze was unwavering on him, the green of his eyes looking hazy and blown.</p><p>Slowly, Tooru sat down and spread his legs, pushing his weight up his elbow. His cock immediately bobbed helplessly against his hard abs. His breath stuttered in his chest once he heard Hajime moan.</p><p>“Sit back and touch yourself,” Hajime commanded, voice low, his own waistband lowering with a quick tug. His cock sprung free and he quickly grabbed on the shaft with his lubed up hand.</p><p><em> Wait. When had he put lube in his palm? </em> Tooru frowned. Maybe when he had been staring at the incredulous image of Hajime’s dildo in their room? Probably.</p><p>As Tooru’s hand wrapped around his cock, Hajime, from the other side of the world, still so far away, grabbed his own and started jerking himself off in slow thrusts up his hand, in sync with Tooru’s own rhythm. </p><p>The wet, squelching sound of skin dragging against his shaft sent a thrill down Tooru’s spine. He moaned as Hajime smirked at him.</p><p>Their gazes were fixed on each other through the screen. He tugged on his own cock; soon enough, his cock head was wet and drenched in pre-come. The drag up and down his shaft and the probing on his slit felt delicious and warm, but not quite as good as Hajime’s touch would feel around him.</p><p>“C’mon, stretch yourself open for my cock, baby.’’ Hajime’s brows pinched together as he concentrated on both fucking his fist more quickly and guiding Tooru through it.</p><p>He looked rather angry, with that pinch on his brows, Tooru mused. But this had been the first time they had delved into any kind of sex toy play in the bedroom, so maybe he was a bit anxious.</p><p>Tooru uncapped the lube and coated three fingers with it, twirling his index finger with his thumb to make it warmer. He then hummed and opened his legs on the bed. Reaching behind him, he parted his asscheeks with his hand, and slowly, he pushed his fingertip against the entrance. His finger slid in without much resistance.</p><p>Splitting his fingers open, he stretched his quivering hole with quick, swift motions of his wrist, while tugging on his cock with his other hand.</p><p>“God, Hajime,” Tooru moaned, “I wish this was your mouth...nng.. or your tongue stretching me wide.”</p><p>Tooru pushed his finger all the way up to his knuckle and Hajime grunted from the other side. His forefinger went in past his rim slowly, giving him a delicious and most missed stretch. A breathless sigh left his mouth as he fucked his finger in and out of his wet hole, scissoring as his motions increased in speed.</p><p>His fingers curled, then split open inside him and he stretched himself wide for the girth he would take. Humming underneath his breath, still staring at Hajime, looking at him with his mouth open agape, he moved his other hand around and he fisted his cock with a quick, swift stroke. </p><p>The stretch felt delicious and he was loose and pliant, probably what he needed if he wanted to fuck himself open on a regular dildo, but not near enough for what he would do: split himself open on Hajime’s unfortunately fake cock.</p><p>His hips jerked, his thigh twitched and quivered once he inserted another finger. It usually took him three fingers to get ready to take Hajime’s cock, so with the fake version of it, it wouldn’t be different. His fingers never stopped slipping in and out of his hole.</p><p>“Are you ready, Tooru?’’ Hajime’s breath was ragged and it brought Tooru’s head to snap towards him. “I don’t know if I can last if you keep making those faces.’’</p><p>Tooru puffed his cheeks. “So bossy, Iwa-chan,’’ he rolled his eyes, “Okay. I’ll fuck myself now.’’ He stared straight into his eyes. “But I need you to come with me.’’</p><p>Crawling on the bed, he turned around and grabbed the dildo. As he coated it with enough lube, he heard a telltale hitch on Hajime’s breath; no doubt by the fact he was kneeling over the bed right now.</p><p>Hajime must have a perfect view of his twitching, wet hole like this, begging to be stuffed with something—anything—that would quench his emptiness.</p><p>He usually got through the times in which Hajime wasn’t with him with memories of their time together. Now, he had the visual, splendid, yet so far away.</p><p>Turning around, Tooru put his weight on his elbows in the bed with a smirk that made Hajime huff and move his eyes to the side, though the redness dusting his cheeks was prominent. Tooru crouched over the dildo, thighs not even twitching as he positioned himself above and lined it up against his entrance. His eyes flew to the screen and while he stared deeply into Hajime’s eyes, he sank on the toy, his breath hitching as the wide girth went past his rim.</p><p>“Fuck.’’ Hajime groaned, his hips bucking against the bed.</p><p>“Next time,” Tooru breathed through his nose, continuing to go down and down, still staring at him until he sank to the hilt. He burned as he was stretched wide with the dildo. “I'll be sitting on your cock.”</p><p>“Yes, baby. You will.’’ Hajime’s eyebrows pinched together as Tooru halted, not moving one bit. “Move, please.’’</p><p>Through it all, Hajime didn’t look anywhere else but at Tooru’s eyes. Their mouths opened agape in unison and Tooru’s hips started rocking back and forth.</p><p>“Fuck.’’ Hajime blinked, lost in the sensation of Tooru’s gaze so firmly on his.</p><p>Hajime’s hand quivered around his cock and his hips jerked up on the bedsheet at Tooru’s words. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply with his mouth agape. His toes curled as he watched Tooru slowly start to move on top of it, chasing his high with jerks of his hips.</p><p>They moved in sync with each other, despite being miles away. Their breathing was ragged and so hot.</p><p>A drop of sweat traveled down Tooru’s nose to his lips and Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed as he said, “You look so good, so good, Tooru.’’</p><p>Tooru halted for a second and he tilted his head to the side, contemplating the odd expression on Hajime’s face. But he was still full of silicone cock and he fell so full, so despite the strangeness of it—not quite like what he was used to—he got caught in the sensation of it dragging inside him. He continued moving, gyrating his hips, fucking himself in different directions. The drag of the toy inside him felt delicious, hitting him just right.</p><p>He bounced and his cock rubbed against his navel. Hajime’s pupils were blown wide, ragged breathing coming from his mouth.</p><p>Tooru’s eyes were fixed on the screen; he felt entranced by the sounds the skin of Hajime’s palm made sliding down his shaft.</p><p>Feeling close to the edge, vision already spotty and gaze dazed, Tooru clenched his hole around the base of the dildo and moaned. With his mouth open, saliva dripped down the corners of his lips. He exhaled, “Iwa-chan!’’ with a trembling going down his spine.</p><p>Despite the distance and the subpar speakers, he knew Hajime could hear the breathless and wanton desperation in his voice.</p><p>Tooru had to fight the urge to close his eyes to imagine the ragged breathing coming through the speakers hitting hot against his ear, but he didn’t want to miss how dazed and utterly debauched Hajime looked, with his lips slick with saliva as he tugged faster and faster on his cock or the redness dusted his cheeks. Tooru saw Hajime picking up his pace, his wrist boney and moving up and down his shaft tantalizingly.</p><p><em> What a nice wrist, </em>he sighed.</p><p>Hajime kept tugging on his cock faster, the splashing sounds downright obscene. A moan left Hajime’s lips and he noticed his eyes fixed on the screen where he could see Tooru stretching himself open on his dildo, thick and fat inside of him.</p><p>Tooru’s lips parted and he could see Hajime’s breath stuttering with his sudden halt. Once he started bouncing faster on it, smirking, Hajime’s mouth fell open and Tooru looked at him, expectant for Hajime’s response.</p><p>He was on the verge of coming and he would very much like to get over the edge with one more moan, yes. It would only take that, at this point. He waited with bated breath. But then, to his utter horror, his internet connection played one on him.</p><p>In almost slow motion, Hajime’s mouth opened just as the moan got cut off, face freezing on the frame.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, can you moan again?” His voice was desperate—he was so, so close. He tilted his head to the side, eyes shiny and unfocused through the screen. “The mic cut out and I didn’t hear you.” Tooru pouted—and he saw Hajime’s eyelids opening wide at his words, a frown pulling on his eyebrows.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Hajime lost his grip around his cock, his hand stilling. He stiffened in his place in the bed, his leg stirring against the bedsheets and the muscles of his thighs pulled tautly.</p><p>Still, he stood there, motionless.</p><p>“Iwa-chan?’’ Tooru’s eyes were wide and bright, his voice wanton. Upon the stillness of the room, the hand not currently pushing his asscheeks apart to help him fuck himself on the dildo went to the keyboard, pushing a few buttons to see if it was due to his connection or Hajime’s. No, the connection seemed alright. “Is the connection bad? I can’t hear you and you aren’t moving much,” he whined.</p><p>“You want me to moan again, because my mic cut out?’’ Hajime’s eyebrows almost went up to his hairline. He blinked. Once. Then twice.</p><p>Tooru nodded fervently, huffing. “You don’t usually talk, Iwa-chan.’’ Hajime opened his mouth to retort and Tooru quickly shut him down, adding, “not that I blame you! Because your moans keep me going just right.”</p><p>“My moans?” Hajime scoffed, his cock bobbing helpless and forgotten against his stomach. It was still leaking, cum glistening.</p><p>Tooru’s eyebrows scrunched up together.</p><p>He sighed. “I mean… Fuck. Your moan cut off—” He glanced to the bedside table, noticing how much time had passed, “And now it’s late. Fuck.” His shoulders slumped together and he looked at Hajime from long, thick eyelashes.</p><p>“Fuck, baby.” Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose unconsciously. Tooru stifled the giggle as he could, seeing the way his nose got coated into lube by his finger. “I need to go to work now, but…”</p><p>“Don’t mind, Iwa-chan!” Tooru cheered brightly. “Go see those losers. Say hi to Shouyou-chan for me.”</p><p>Hajime nodded, craning his neck to the side. Still, he didn’t move from his position. He must be thinking about his strain and stress, Tooru mused.</p><p>“Tooru, baby…’’ Hajime sighed, “When I get home we can continue this?’’ he offered, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>Tooru had never wanted to damn the time differences between them more than then. It would be a good 7 hours until Hajime arrived home. Tooru would be just sleeping—or actually in training already, depending on how hard his team wanted to go tomorrow.</p><p>He would probably have to get out of his house by 6 PM.</p><p>Tooru shook his head. That would be something he would figure out later. “Okay,’’ Tooru blew a kiss at him and Hajime’s frown softened, “Bye, Iwa-chan! Love you!’’</p><p>“Love you too.’’ A smile stretched on Hajime’s face, soft. Happiness looked magnificent on him.</p><p>Tooru’s heart clenched, and he waved his goodbye at Hajime, ending the call and closing the tab. </p><p>Then, he looked down at his cock, red and weeping, as if sad he had been left hanging. He groaned, wanting more than ever to be next to Hajime in that moment, if only to satiate his hunger and feel the tiredness leaving his shoulders.</p><p>He turned off his computer and leaned back again, the slight drag of the dildo inside him making his eyelids droop shut. Oh, right. He blinked. He hadn’t actually come, thanks to his cockblocking connection. </p><p>Bucking his hips a little, he moved around, hands clenched against the sheet. His hands wandered through his stomach, caressing between his ribs, and his breath hitched at the thought of Hajime doing this to him, in their very own bed or on the floor or the wall; he wouldn’t be picky now.</p><p>The desire to hear Hajime spouting filth at him while in bed struck Tooru like lightning, about 5 minutes after their call ended, while he was bouncing on the fake Hajime-like cock.</p><p>Hajime was often so reassuring to him. He didn’t seem opposed to spicing up their bedroom experience, especially after he had bought him a costumed-made dildo of his cock. </p><p>But he would wait to bring it up, no doubt about the positive outcome of the situation. He could wait for a bit, Tooru mused, continuing to bounce on the silicone dick—that although pleasant, had nothing on the warmth of his Iwa-chan’s cock filling him to the brim, hitting him just right.</p><p>He would pretty much prefer to reap its seeds while being in Hajime’s near vicinity, close enough to touch.</p><p>That was how he came, in his chair, at the thought of Hajime talking dirty, filthy shit in his ear and with the dildo hitting against his prostate <em> just right. </em></p><p>He rode out his orgasm with pitiful whimpers, imagining things he couldn’t quite touch yet.</p><p>Just a few more days...</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A few days before the Olympics started, naturally, Tooru arrived at their house in Japan in the evening humming a cheery tune. Goji was being taken care of by Laura, their neighbor back in Argentina, but he missed her little purrs.</p><p>The Argentina flag and Godzilla keychains tinkled as he turned off the lock and entered the house, closing the door behind him with his foot. As he hung his keys on the key hook, he found Hajime’s own keychains already hung there.</p><p>Similar to his own keychain, with the Argentina flag and Godzilla trinkets, Hajime’s had the same flag keychain but a little alien figurine instead of the dinosaur. A soft smile tugged his lips upwards at the contrast.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru had never been a stranger to crave, to yearn, to wish for more.</p><p>Often enough, he found his hunger for more was due to Hajime. Now, it was the day he would speak up his piece.</p><p>“Iwa-chan!’’</p><p>“Welcome home.’’</p><p>Unconsciously, Hajime tilted his head up as Tooru moved next to him. He felt groggy but the way Hajime without a thought pushed his mouth towards him to receive a kiss made him giggle.</p><p>Tooru grabbed him by the soles of his jacket and brought his mouth crashing on his. Hajime’s mouth opened wide and welcomed Tooru’s wet tongue slipping past his mouth with a sigh. He licked against the roof of his mouth, sloppy and eager, making Hajime groan.</p><p>With a pop, he let go of him. Their lips separated and a trail of saliva still connected their lips.</p><p>“A menace.’’ Hajime rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the soft smile threatening to break free on his face. “A menace, I swear.’’</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.’’ Tooru sat down next to him on the table, “Missed you too.’’</p><p>Hajime’s lips curled slightly. From the side, he pushed a plate towards him.</p><p>Tooru blinked as he saw it was milk bread.<em> Damn. This man knew him so well.  </em></p><p>Leaning towards him, Tooru pecked his cheek softly. Hajime’s eyelids fluttered and he hummed underneath his breath.</p><p>They started eating, and Tooru’s hands slipped underneath the table to grab Hajime’s. He squeezed it as he munched on the milk bread.</p><p>As the silence settled around them and Hajime chewed quietly on his food, Tooru reminisced about what he wanted to propose since their last Skype date.</p><p>He cleared his throat. Hajime, who had been munching in his agedashi tofu, looked at him.</p><p>“Iwa-chan.’’ Tooru’s voice was low as he let go of Hajime’s hand. At the sudden loss of contact, Hajime’s eyebrow arched at him, head tilting to the side, mouth still full of food. “We need to talk.’’</p><p>Hajime’s fork stopped midway near his mouth. He gulped his food down and looked up at him. Tooru’s eyebrows were pulled together.</p><p>“We need to talk.’’</p><p>Hajime’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. His tongue peeked out and he wetted his lips.</p><p>“What’s going on, Tooru?’’</p><p>“Well…’’ He took a pause and Hajime waited, bated breath. “You know how we’ve been trying some new things in the bedroom?’’ Hajime nodded, still in his place, waiting for Tooru to continue. Tooru cleared his throat and put his hand on top of his chest. “Well…’’</p><p>“Well…?’’ Hajime’s eyebrows went almost up to his hairline. His mouth had gone dry all of a sudden.</p><p><em> Might as well bite the bullet now, </em> Tooru thought.</p><p>“I want you to talk dirty to me, Iwa-chan,” he said, nonchalant. He breathed through his nose and said, “Please, please, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Hajime let out a deep breath, as if he had been holding his breath for some time. He looked at him with bewilderment.</p><p>“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!’’ Hajime exhaled, putting his fork on the table. “I thought you were going to break up with me for a minute there.’’</p><p>Tilting his head to the side, Tooru asked, through a mouthful of milk bread, “Why would I?’’</p><p>Hajime threw his hands up. “I don’t know! That’s why you scared me.’’</p><p>Tooru rolled his eyes, picking on the peach he had grabbed with his fingernails. “So silly, Iwa-chan! I don’t know what gave you the impression.”</p><p>Mouth open agape, Hajime stared at him. “Seriously, nothing in mind? You told me out of nowhere so seriously—wait, don’t interrupt me! You told me we needed to talk like that.” He gestured around, biting his bottom lip. “And what did you expect?’’</p><p>“But!” Tooru pointed his spoon towards him, waving it around, “It was—” He stalled in his words, and corrected, “Is! Still is! Something serious we should talk about.”</p><p>Hajime pursed his mouth, eyebrows pulled together, as if contemplating the possibilities of what Tooru had proposed.</p><p>At his prolonged silence, Tooru added, voice soft, “If it’s not something you’d be into, that’s okay too. Only if you’re comfortable.”</p><p>Humming, Hajime ended up finishing the last portion of his breakfast with quick bites, trying his best to avoid looking at Tooru’s gaze until he was done.</p><p>“No, no. We can do it,” Hajime said, nodding. Then, he added as an afterthought, “Though I’m not sure how good I’ll be at it.” Tooru’s mouth opened but Hajime interrupted him. “I’m assuming I’ll be the one doing the dirty talk?”</p><p>Tooru grinned from ear to ear and nodded slowly. He knew him so well. Although he wouldn’t be against doing the dirty talk, per se, the fact he usually got super incoherent and ended up babbling around Hajime’s fingers didn’t make him feel confident in the outcome of <em> his </em>dirty talking.</p><p>But Hajime? Tooru trusted he could be splendid. His reasoning wasn’t unfounded, of course, it stirred from the way Hajime was usually so inspiring, so motivating in his talk outside of bed.</p><p>Tooru had had always been the quiet one when they had sex. The first time they fucked, neither had been expecting—Hajime told him afterwards that he expected him to talk back, to whine and try to take control—but he got really, really quiet whenever Hajime touched him, caressed him. He drowned in the sensations of Hajime’s mouth and fingers all over him, focused on leaving him buzzing for weeks afterward whenever he was away and he had to have something to fuel him.</p><p>By the time he pushed his dick in his tight, wet heat, Tooru was usually a drooling, sobbing mess, unable to do anything but lie there and take it.</p><p>“Yes, Iwa-chan. You should be the one doing the talking.” He pursued his lips. “I’m kind of bad at concentrating… then.”</p><p>Hajime nodded and moved to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“I don’t promise I’ll be the best at first, but I’ll try.’’</p><p>Tooru puffed his cheeks. “Don’t worry about that, Iwa-chan! You could do about anything and it would still turn me on.’’</p><p>His chuckle resonated through the room, loudly and bright.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Each day his urge to hear Hajime talking dirty to him got stronger. They had talked it through and he was amicable, but they hadn’t found time to.</p><p>Now, just 5 days until the Olympics started, Tooru almost daydreamed about it. He was still wound up, nervous about the outcome of the most important tournament of his life so far. After practicing, Tooru found himself wondering if Hajime could whisper dirty, filthy things to him as much as he encouraged him out of bed—especially these days.</p><p>So, when it actually happened just 4 days before the Olympics started, Tooru had been taken by surprise, not quite expecting what exactly went down.</p><p>One of their usual movie make-out sessions ended up, inevitably, with him getting pounded into the mattress, Hajime’s cock slipping in and out of him with sloppy, wet motions.</p><p>They were both quiet at first, nothing but their breaths filling the room. As Hajime’s hand caressed his spine and the crevices of his hips, Tooru’s chest stirred at how blown hide Hajime’s pupils were before burying his face on the crook of his neck. There, he thought, <em> Well, as good a time as any. </em></p><p>“Can you, ah!” Tooru breathed through his nose when Hajime’s fingers dug into his hips, pointy teeth nibbling down the column of his neck, “Talk dirty to me?”</p><p>His hips halted, Hajime’s cock still buried to the hilt inside him as he stiffened above him.</p><p>“Oh.” Hajime blinked. “Right, uh…” His fingers moved towards his chest.</p><p>Tooru could see the shift of focus in Hajime’s gaze clear as a day. His tongue jutted out and his warm, one of his big hands grabbed him tightly by the hips while the other snaked around to grab his asscheek.</p><p>For a moment, Tooru found himself hoping Hajime’s nails would dig into his skin so he would have something to remember him by whenever they had to spend time together in the Village. He wasn’t sure if he could sneak in Japan’s rooms… but he would sure try his damned best for it.</p><p>“Tooru, baby,’’ Hajime growled, tongue jutting out and thrusting harder inside his tight, warm heat. He was being rougher than usual and Tooru felt his cock bobbing between their stomachs, the friction delicious and nearly too much. “So good for me—fuck!’’ His eyebrows pinched together and Tooru moaned helplessly. “So tight, so tight and warm around my cock.” He thrust harder inside him, nails digging angry crescents into his hips. </p><p>Tooru’s cheeks dusted a furious red and his arms went around Hajime’s neck. Wow. He felt… momentarily suspended, processing what was happening. This new shift in their relationship was peculiar.</p><p>It wasn't that the talking wasn't filthy enough or that, on contrary, it was too much. No. It was the fact Hajime concentrated so much on his words his frown deepened and his voice fell into a tilt of anger.</p><p>Yes. That was it.</p><p>When Hajime’s palm caressed the ridge and dips of his cheeks while whispering, “Gorgeous, baby. So beautiful and warm, perfect for my cock,’’ under any other circumstances, Tooru would’ve come right then and there. Instead, he flushed an embarrassing shade of red, still slightly conflicted as he stared at the way Hajime’s mouth fell into a thin line, lips pressed together and furrowed pinched as if he had just sucked on a lemon.</p><p>His spiraling thoughts suddenly halted when he was pulled in a kiss by the nape, pulled flush against Hajime’s chest. His cock was helplessly trapped between their bodies and Hajime’s tongue pushed inside his mouth, wet and eager for everything he had to give him. It felt delicious.</p><p>His tongue moved around the roof of his mouth and Tooru’s fingers threaded into his hair. He pulled and they separated, a wet string of saliva connecting their reddened, kiss swollen lips. </p><p>Tooru didn’t break eye contact as Hajime continued pushing and pulling. But he wound up his legs against Hajime’s hips, and, <em> Damn</em>.</p><p>The dirty talk and slightly rougher sex were doing numbers on him. He sighed, his eyebrows pinched together.</p><p>Hajime’s fingertips caressed the dips of his hips, and he grunted, “So hungry for my cock. Look at you.’’ His fingers moved down to his thighs, and his nails dragged red, angry lines against corded thighs. “So red and leaking just for me.''</p><p>It would all be really normally hot, his very hot boyfriend focusing on his pleasure and trying to make him come, Tooru mused, if Hajime’s voice didn’t remind him of when he got called out for overworking himself, with the edge of it falling into an angry, furious tilt.</p><p>Despite this situation being so far-fetched from what he had watched in porn about dirty talk, Tooru found himself moaning.</p><p>When Hajime’s hand tugged on his cock, smearing the pre-come around the tip, swirling on his slit just right while pressing open-mouthed kisses along the column of his neck and still thrusting inside him with fervor, Tooru moaned.</p><p><em> Oh, </em> he thought. Tooru tried to think how the fuck despite the very objective fact that Hajime’s dirty talk bordered on <em>bad, atrocious—angry?—</em>Tooru was still hard as fuck.</p><p><em> This is hot</em>, Tooru thought, his frown deepening.</p><p>As he shook his head and grabbed Hajime by the nape, he could only hope this wouldn’t wake anything in him.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the next few days, Tooru found himself so absolutely hungry for everything Hajime, that each time he got even more turned on by his low voice and the expression of concentration on his face that usually came off as angry.</p><p>Indeed, it became a different kind of problem because he suddenly was conditioned to link Hajime's angry voice with the times they fucked.</p><p>So, it bubbled over T minus 2 days until the Olympics started, in their scheduled dinner at a fancy restaurant inside the fancy hotel they were staying in until they had to move to the Olympic Village.</p><p>They sat at their table normally, and chatted about the time they had spent apart for a while. Hajime told him some shenanigans about his time working closer to the Japan National team, and how he had met with Matsuwaka and Hanamaki—at which Tooru scoffed, offended they hadn’t waited for him. Tooru told him about Goji, about his neighbors and teammates, and his time training. It was a really pleasant evening, having dinner with his long-time boyfriend and love of his life, until it was time to pay the bill.</p><p>“I got it, thank you,’’ Hajime said to the waiter with a smile and pulled out his card to pay.</p><p>Tooru whistled and wiggled his eyebrows, continuing to drink the last remnants of wine from his cup.</p><p>Hajime pushed his card against the machine when a red message appeared on the small screen.</p><p>He frowned and Tooru had to ask, “Iwa-chan, what happened?’’</p><p>Hajime clicked his tongue. “It says my balance’s denied.’’ His brow furrowed. “But… I paid it this month?’’</p><p>Tooru tilted his head to the side and he brought the cup on the table. “Don’t worry. I got it.’’ Grinning up at the waiter, Tooru slid the card in and paid the check. </p><p>The waiter bowed at them and Tooru smiled back at him, then his gaze focused on Hajime.</p><p>He had his phone in his hand and was scrunching up his nose. “There’s a false charge on my account. What in—’’</p><p>Tooru gasped and his eyes twinkled with mischief. “Iwa-chan, a false charge?’’ He smirked. Leaning down, he whispered, low enough so no one else but Hajime would hear his words, “Maybe you spent too much money on that fake cock we have at home.’’</p><p>“You’re so shitty. No,’’ he shook his head, “It’s a false charge. Wait.’’ He put up his finger and grabbed his phone.</p><p>Then and there, Tooru watched his life get ruined by Hajime’s really awful dirty talk.</p><p>Hajime started talking to the person on the phone, kind as always but with a slightly gruffer voice, explaining that he hadn’t spent said money. His tone got high-pitched. Despite the fact no bad words were uttered at the person behind the phone, Tooru felt heat crawling up his neck as he watched the curl of Hajime’s lips.</p><p>His hands were clenched at his side as he went down a recollection of the things he had bought in the last few hours, listing down how he hadn’t bought a small yacht; it must have been a mistake.</p><p>As he bit his lip, the air suddenly got hotter, or at least so Tooru thought.</p><p>Tooru was about to taunt him, to try to get out of his spiraling thoughts, maybe to see a sliver of his pinched brows when Hajime scoffed, “I can’t go now?’’ He shifted slightly on his seat. “Okay, then tomorrow. Yes. Thank you for the arrangement. I’ll go first time tomorrow.’’</p><p>He finished the call and closed his eyes, breathing slowly.</p><p>Tooru felt stuck in his place, looking at Hajime’s angry expression, the slight pinch of his brows and his mouth pressed into a thin line. Suddenly, he felt extremely hot, even though air conditioning made the place chillier than usual. He adjusted the neck of his shirt and sighed. </p><p>Thankfully, Hajime didn’t notice.</p><p>“We should go,’’ Hajime said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sorry for cutting it short, but I have to go figure this out tomorrow.’’</p><p>Tooru’s mouth was suddenly dry. A fire was burning up his spine at the thought of cutting it short… and going to their hotel room.</p><p>“Yes.’’ Tooru nodded eagerly. “Let’s go.’’</p><p>Arching his brow at him, Hajime stood up and put his things on the plate. Quickly, Tooru stood up and went to his side, grabbing him by the sleeve and grabbing him outside the restaurant.</p><p>Hajime was none the wiser on their way up the room, even though Tooru’s feet tapped against the floor impatiently and his cock was getting harder by the second.</p><p>The expressions Hajime had made before, looking angry and focused, stirred him on. The only thing he could think about was the last time they had fucked and Hajime talking dirty to him, with his mouth pursed and his furrowed brow.</p><p>Once they got out of the elevator, he pressed his keycard against the sensor and entered the room. The door snapped shut behind Hajime and he was pulling on his tie when Tooru cornered him against the wall.</p><p>Pressing himself flush against him, Tooru sighed on his face at the contact and friction, his hard cock dragging against Hajime, who of course wasn’t hard at all.</p><p>“Are you hard right now, seriously?’’ Hajime’s eyes widened, and he hissed, “What got you so hot and bothered?’’</p><p>Tooru was faced, then and there, with two options: play it off, lie a little about the cause of his sudden horniness or tell Hajime that it was his fault. That his dirty talk was slightly strange, and that he had now been embarrassingly conditioned to seeing his angry or focused face and inevitably ended up thinking about getting fucked by him.</p><p>He should’ve come clean then and there. But he didn’t feel ready to bear the embarrassment yet.</p><p>Instead, he ended up saying, “It’s you, Iwa-chan. You’re hot. I want you.’’ Hajime rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “Okay, I’m wound up! You know how I get close to tournaments. And the Olympics are so, so close, you know?’’</p><p>Hajime hummed, nodding slightly. “You’re right.’’</p><p>“So…’’ Tooru trailed off, fumbling with his suit jacket, “Can I suck your dick?’’</p><p>Hajime sighed. “Okay.’’</p><p>“Hey!’’ Tooru pointed his finger at him, accusatorily. “Don’t go looking so defeated. You love this.’’</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.’’ Hajime waved his hand around him. “I love it.’’</p><p>“So cocky, Iwa-chan.’’ He scoffed, dropping on his knees and fumbling with his belt. Hajime kicked his shoes and pants off as Tooru grinned and went to tug down his pants. “You should be grateful I find your sass endearing,’’ he chirped, before putting his hand inside his pocket.</p><p>He took out a small bottle of lube. As he uncapped it with a smirk on his face, Hajime rolled his eyes.</p><p>Humming, he coated his palm in it and pressed them together, making circles.</p><p>Hajime chuckled and reached out to cup his cheek in his palm. The warm touch suddenly grounded Tooru, and his eyelids dropped shut as he basked on the warmth of Hajime’s skin against his.</p><p>Feeling himself relaxing against the touch, he suddenly jolted and moved back. Hajime arched his brow at him.</p><p>“Wait, don’t distract me!’’ He puffed out his cheeks and moved his fingers to the waistband of his boxer briefs. From above, Hajime let out a loud chuckle.</p><p>“A menace, that’s what you are.’’</p><p>Tooru continued to undress Hajime with quick fingers, pulling down on the fabric with a quick flick of his wrist. Hajime’s cock slipped out, looking still rather flaccid.</p><p><em> Not for long, </em>he thought as his hand went to the base.</p><p>At the first contact, Hajime groaned, lowly in his throat.</p><p>Tooru moved slightly lower, fingers still pressed to the base. He blew cold air through his lips to the tip of Hajime’s cock; it made Hajime shiver.</p><p>He moved away and grabbed him gently by the shaft. Moving up and down, Hajime’s cock started filling with blood and getting harder.</p><p>His cock, without a single touch, wasn’t doing much better. It had been hard since Hajime had taken the call practically.</p><p>Tooru tongued at the slit with a precision he had mastered long ago. Slowly, slowly, he worked up the rest of the shaft inside his mouth. His throat made way for Hajime’s cockhead perfectly.</p><p>As his drool slipped from the corners of his lips, Hajime’s hard cock was glistening, drenched in Tooru’s saliva.</p><p>He leaned and once Hajime’s fingers carded immediately through his hair, he let out a chuckle right above the tip. The vibration sent a shiver down Hajime’s spine. With his long fingers wrapped around it, softly, he worked his grip up and down before pressing his mouth against the shaft. He moved downwards and pressed open-mouthed, wet kisses at the base. From his peripheral vision, since he was still focused on the view in front of him, Tooru saw Hajime’s leg twitching.</p><p>Tooru hummed and dragged the tip of his tongue against Hajime’s sac, massaging his balls with deft fingers. Then, he moved upwards just as quickly. He gave a deliberate, wicked swirl to his cockhead that made Hajime’s hand drag against his scalp.</p><p>The room was filled with warmth; the wet, hot noises of Tooru’s tongue dragging against Hajime’s skin, of Hajime’s moans, and Tooru’s own mumbles around it.</p><p>His breath stuttered inside his chest as Tooru looked up to stare straight into his eyes as he pressed a soft peck against the shaft. Hajime’s toes curled on the carpet at the soft, wet kiss and he mumbled, “Tooru…’’</p><p>Tooru tried answering around the cock stuffing his mouth full, and utterly failed. Instead, the vibrations of his babblings went up to the tip of his cockhead still in his wet, velvet heat.</p><p>His cock was glistening, he could bet, coated in his saliva and Hajime’s own pre-cum.</p><p>With careful, precise fingers, Tooru aided the shaft all the way down his mouth, slowly until the tip of Hajime’s cock hit against his uvula. At the intrusion, Tooru’s eyes slowly filled to the brim with tears. He breathed it down and closed his eyes, hollowed out his cheeks, and pressed his fingers tighter against the base.</p><p>“Fuck, Tooru,’’ Hajime trilled, “You suck me so good, baby.’’ His fingers caressed the top of Tooru’s hair as he said, “Eyes on me,’’ he mumbled, voice low, “Look at me while you suck my cock.”</p><p>Tooru had the urge to look up. Once he did, glancing at him through long eyelashes, his brows furrowed and he damned himself. <em> Fuck. </em>Hajime was looking at him again with that same pinched brows, the same angry expression he sported whenever he screamed at him.</p><p>A thrill went down his spine and his neglected cock ached, hard against his navel. Tooru closed his eyes and sucked harder, his fingers digging on Hajime’s ass to press his body closer, to have his cock pressed firmer inside his mouth.</p><p>“Tooru,’’ Hajime’s grip on his hair halted his movements, “I’m gonna come. If you wanna pull<em>—''</em></p><p>Tooru shook his head, and with the cock still inside his mouth, the motion reverberated on Hajime’s already sensitive nerves.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck—’’</p><p>Tooru looked up just in time to see Hajime’s eyes rolling in his head, then his eyelids dropped shut. He shuddered against him as he shot his cum down Tooru’s mouth, spurting and spurting wet and warm inside him.</p><p>Moaning, Tooru felt his own relief unloading as Hajime came down his throat. He gulped down, sucking every drop of cum inside his mouth. When Hajime snarled, “Such a good cocksucker, baby. Look at you. On your knees for me draining me dry,’’ with his brows furrowed, Tooru’s cock twitched and he spurted his cum onto the floor, the rug now coated in his release.</p><p>As Hajime’s cock slipped from his mouth with a <em> pop</em>, Tooru closed his eyes, his jaw feeling slightly aching from his motions.</p><p>He maintained his eyes closed, not feeling ready to see the focused, concentrated expression on Hajime’s face, nor his fucked out expression. If he did, he was sure he would probably get hard and come again in minutes.</p><p>Tooru sighed as he felt Hajime’s gentle hands coaxing him up by the shoulders.</p><p><em> Oh, </em> he was utterly, royally fucked.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Tooru’s mind was filled with memories of Hajime’s strange dirty talk through their stay in the Olympics.</p><p>Although he had been able to dodge Hajime’s questions about why he had suddenly become turned on—with playful grins, and kissing his questions away, mouthing at him until they were both panting—Tooru’s sudden arousal still was becoming more troublesome by the minute.</p><p>Linking Hajime’s grumpy stance with their sex life? Not one of his brightest moments, he could admit that now.</p><p>They would be conversing on the side of the court when suddenly someone did something stupid—Yaku screaming at Atsumu and making them bicker—when Hajime would ask for him to wait a minute as he shouted at them to stop. He got angry and Tooru had to excuse himself to run away and try to stop the sudden heat on his groin.</p><p>Tooru would taunt Kageyama, deliberately trying to annoy him and get a rise from him when Hajime would snap at him. He flushed red, and would convince Hajime to go with him to the sides. Later, he would end up fucking Hajime in an empty closet.</p><p>Or when Tooru sat next to him while having lunch and would snap at Atsumu’s insults? Hajime would whisper at him, with slightly pinched brows, that he shouldn’t let him get a rise out of him. If Tooru, later on, got into his bathroom and jerked off at the thought of Hajime’s frowns while he got fucked, that was on him for having come up with the dirty talk idea in the first place.</p><p>It inevitably boiled over once the Olympics started. Tooru had already played his first game against the Brazilian team and had won in a landslide. He was thrumming underneath his skin and was eager to taunt his rivals—he would destroy his previous home country on the court—so he went to the Japan Team’s practice.</p><p>Tooru was taken by surprise when he entered the room a few minutes before and stumbled upon the ridiculous image of Bokuto, Hinata, and Atsumu trying to make a ‘flexible pyramid’ thing—or so Bokuto had explained. He was about to nag Atsumu when he heard Hajime snapping, “Get down! You’ll hurt yourself.”</p><p>A shiver went down his spine, his angry voice sending blood straight to his cock.</p><p>Tooru stared at him, mouth slightly agape at his harsh tone. He gulped and his eyes inevitably trailed down; he appreciated the way his rolled-up sleeves let him fully stare at firm biceps and toned, powerful arms.</p><p>Hajime moved, still trying to stop the dangerous shenanigans happening alongside Aran when Tooru snapped out of it.</p><p>He turned around and strode down the corridors straight to Hajime’s room. He texted Hinata to do him a favor and tell Hajime to come straight to his room once he finished.</p><p>Tooru laid on the bed, pouting as he waited for Hajime to arrive. His lip jutted out as he laid still, arms crossed and cock tenting his pants.</p><p>Hajime came into the room no more than 5 minutes later, just when Tooru thought about starting ahead, feeling restless already.</p><p>When Hajime’s angry stare zoomed in on him, Tooru visibly shuddered. Heat crawled up the back of his nape and down the tip of his cock.</p><p>Still, he remained stubbornly sprawled on the bed.</p><p>“Hinata said there was an emergency,” he deadpanned, scrunching up his nose at him. “I’m assuming that wasn't true?”</p><p>Tooru puffed his cheeks and his hand trailed down his navel, resting on top of his bulge.</p><p>“It is an emergency!’’ Tooru grinned. “For us.’ I’m wound up.’’</p><p>“You’re always wound up.’’ Hajime rolled his eyes, but sat on the edge of the bed, took off his shirt, and crawled until he was hovering over Tooru anyway.</p><p>Eager to feel him, Tooru grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him flush against him. Hajime sighed and opened his mouth to welcome the dangerous wet tongue slipping in immediately.</p><p>Their hums in the kiss reverberated through their chest—Tooru’s heart was beating wildly against his ribcage—and his tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth, yearning for being closer and closer.</p><p>In between ragged breaths, Hajime’s whispered pleas were quickly swallowed down his throat.</p><p>Feverish kisses turned into sloppy ones, trailing down the column of his neck and past his navel.</p><p>His short was taken off with greedy fingers and soon enough his cock sprung free, hard against his navel. Hajime extended his hand and Tooru watched, eyelids heavy, how he got a bottle of lube out of his pocket.</p><p>“Where did you get that?” he breathed, feeling a giggle bubbling up his throat.</p><p>Hajime hummed and said, “Took note of your little trick at the hotel room.”</p><p>Tooru’s loud, vibrating laughter rumbled off his chest until Hajime poured a dollop of lube over three of his fingers.</p><p>His legs spread slightly, even before Hajime’s finger moved to his hole.</p><p>He put his weight on his elbows and watched with bated breath as Hajime’s mouth parted slightly. Then, he put his fingers against his rim.</p><p>“Let me know when you feel good enough.” His voice was low and soft. It stirred his poor heart against his chest.</p><p>
  <em> Thump. Thump. Thump. </em>
</p><p>Almost at union with his heartbeat, Hajime’s wet finger pushed past his rim, slowly and reverently, meeting the lightest resistance before it went all the way in.</p><p>Once his finger sheathed inside, they both gasped, a trail of saliva dripping down Hajime’s lips at the sight, his eyes fixing on where they met. Tooru always loved feeling this full, more so when Hajime was stretching him tight and warm inside him—even though it hadn’t been so long since they had last been connected like this.</p><p>A finger moved to his perineum, deliberately slow, scratching over it lightly and Tooru gasped, pre-cum gathering at the tip of his cock.</p><p>Sighing, Tooru’s eyes shone bright and glassy—like melted chocolate—beneath him. “You got me so... Fuck—” His breath stalled as Hajime chuckled and inserted another finger.</p><p>Hajime was irreverent, pistoning and splitting his fingers inside him—stretching and stretching him wide, the burning of fingers stretching his sopping hole for him taking over his rational thinking.</p><p>His cock was glistening and Hajime’s brows furrowed as he picked up his pace. Slipping in and out and—</p><p>“That’s good.” Hajime immediately stopped. “I need you inside.”</p><p>Humming, Hajime removed his fingers easily, dragging against him. Tooru gasped and pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at him cradled in the space between his knees.</p><p>Quickly, he sat up on his knees, his cock hard and leaking against his navel. His hands went to Hajime’s shoulders and he pushed him to sit with a smirk.</p><p>“Today, the ride’s on me.”</p><p>Tooru’s hands went down towards his hole.</p><p>He spread his asscheeks, a glint of mischief clear in his eyes. As he exhaled through his nose, with his hands firmly tight on Hajime’s shoulders, he lined himself up against Hajime’s cock.</p><p>And deliberately slowly, he sank all the way down to the hilt.</p><p>Moving his hips, Tooru bounced slightly as he rode him. He became quiet, ragged moans and heavy breathing dragging from his throat. Soon enough he was lost in the moment, panting and eyelids drooping shut.</p><p>He was the quietest he had ever been, even as Hajime mouthed his way up the column of his neck towards his ear.</p><p>His hand went to his shoulder blades, and he dragged his nails down the expanse of skin.</p><p>As if a switch turned on, Hajime’s gaze settled on him. Tooru waited, shuddering slightly in his arms.</p><p>“I’ve never liked my name more than when it’s coming from your mouth,” he whispered right by his ear, voice hoarse as he nibbled his earlobe to drag a gasp out of Tooru. “Your cocksucking, red, pretty mouth. What would they say?’’ Hajime tilted his head to the side, pointing with the tilt of his head to the other rooms. They were playing a dangerous game. “If they knew you shut up just right when I stuff you full of my cock? That you whine and get quiet when I fuck you just right?’’</p><p>Tooru moaned, his nails dragging over Hajime’s back and making him hiss. His hips jerked, making the drag of his cock inside him more fierce.</p><p>“What would Atsumu do?” Hajime’s hand wrapped around Tooru’s hair and he pulled his head back, to look at him straight in the eyes. “Kageyama? Knowing this, when you’ve been taunting them for days, challenging them, that I watch you come apart with just the tip of my cock? They complain about you, but they don't know the solution’s so simple. That you get so quiet full of dick.’’ Hajime’s hum reverberated against his skin and Tooru’s hole clenched tightly against the base of his dick. “Shit.’’ He jerked his hips— “Jesus, if the people you shit talk on the daily just knew this, they’d be dropping on their knees to fuck you. To shut you up with their dicks or sweet cunts.”</p><p>Tooru’s hips jerked on the bed. His nails dug crescents against Hajime’s skin.</p><p>A shudder and Tooru brought him closer against him.</p><p>Merciless, as if making a point, Hajime thrust up harder, and Tooru’s dick bobbed helplessly, red, angry, and leaking of pre-cum over his stomach.</p><p>His fingers dug into his hip bone and they rocked in unison, slowly and scalding hot. </p><p>“But they won’t know,’’ Hajime kissed his cheek, “Because you’re mine. Mine to dick down, mine to fuck. They’ll not know how you sound when you come,” Hajime’s words were low in his throat, striking down Tooru’s spine and he continued thrusting up inside him, “or how perfect your mouth is around my cock, so wet and eager for me.’’</p><p>“Fuck!’’ Tooru screeched, feelings his balls tightening.</p><p>Hajime didn’t relent. His grip on his hips was firm as his hips stuttered, closer to the edge by the minute. White spots danced behind his eyelids</p><p>“Iwa-chan.” Tooru gasped as Hajime hid his face against the crook of his neck. He stilled, hips thrusting up and making him grunt, no doubt unaccustomed to Tooru being coherent enough to talk during sex. Raking his nails down his shoulder blades, Tooru mumbled, “Your dirty talk game is much better now. You had me worried a bit there, for my health.” Tooru cooed next to his ear, his smile pressed against the skin.</p><p>Hajime’s lips unlatched from his ear lobe and looked at him, slight tremors going down his spine. </p><p>“What?” Hajime’s eyes widened. He pulled away and stiffened once his cock slipped out of Tooru, softened and drained.</p><p>He groaned and put his head on Tooru’s chest.</p><p>“Why,” he started, “didn’t you tell me it was bad?”</p><p>Tooru grinned and leaned down to press a quick kiss on Hajime’s slightly dampened forehead.</p><p>He grabbed his face and exhaled through his nose. “Because it still gets me going. Everything about you does. Your frown,” he caressed the crease between Hajime’s brown, making his breath stutter in his chest, “the way your voice gets really low,” his finger trailed down to his Adam apple, pressing down on it softly, “your lips,” he brushed his finger pad over the bottom lip from side to side and Hajime playfully bit into his finger pad, “your grumpy face,” Tooru finished with a trill. He cupped his cheeks and beamed.</p><p>Hajime sighed, swallowing around the lump forming in his throat. “And people say I’m the sappy one.” His hand moved and grasped Tooru’s between his calloused fingers with a soft tune, tapping against his knuckles.</p><p>Humming, Tooru said, with a soft smile on his face, “Well, people say I’m the egocentric one,” he wiggled his eyebrows, “And you know how that went.”</p><p>Hajime’s chuckle reverberated through his skin and settled in his bones; his tension and stress quickly dissolved as he felt Hajime’s skin against his.</p><p>Tooru idly thought he could stay in that moment forever, having the reassuring pressure of Hajime’s chin on his stomach. His skin tingled, even after all these years. The only thing missing was Goji scratching at their bedroom door.</p><p>He sighed, content to feel so close to home despite the oceans away.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The next time Tooru came to practice and saw Hajime scolding Hinata for straining his shoulder, he halted in his place, heat crawling up his neck.</p><p>When Hajime looked at him and winked cheekily at him, he almost swallowed his own tongue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the<a href="https://twitter.com/ttodomomo/status/1338699522285969410"> fic graphic</a> if you wish to share this fic on Twitter!🥺</p><p>—Here's the <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7cN79UZFy8jdUhQ7n3nhDk?si=xfY4KD22TSOpt48q7u8s1A">playlist</a> I used to write this.</p><p>—Thanks to the SakuAtsu [redacted] Home for all the encouragement through this week MWAH😍🥺</p><p> </p><p>Kudos and/or comments are very welcome and appreciated 🥰 <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/ttodomomo">@ttodomomo</a> is my main NSFW 18+ twitter if you want to talk!💞<br/><strong>I have more Haikyuu!! fics <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf">here</a>, if you want to read them🥰</strong><br/> <br/>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>